This pharmacokinetic study is being done to determine the safety, tolerability, and efficacy of sertraline after single and multiple dose administration in children and adolescents with obsessive/compulsive disorder or depression. This research will generate dose-blood level curves and pharmacokinetic coefficients for sertraline when administered to children and adolescents. Elimination rates and half-life data will be calculated, as well as hormone levels in patients.